The present invention relates to a push-button switch feasible for various kinds of electronic apparatuses and, more particularly, to a push-button switch capable of surely operating a switch element thereof and restoring an original position even when pressed at a corner thereof, while having a waterproof and dust-proof arrangement.
Electronic apparatus are generally provided with push-button switches each implementing a particular purpose and each having a push button. When the push button of such a switch is pressed by the operator's finger, it brings contacts of the switch into connection. The problem with this kind of switch is that the operator is apt to press a corner portion of the push button around the expected central portion. Then, it is likely that the push button fails to operate the switch element correctly or even fails to restore the original position thereof. In addition, the conventional switch of the kind described cannot fully prevent water and dust from penetrating thereinto.